ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Episode)
Ben 10,000 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben and Gwen seem to be getting along now and Gwen reveals that it’s Grandpa Max's 60th birthday. But, they begin to argue who would get his birthday cake when Max leaves. Gwen says that Ben was supposed to get it. They play a game of rock, paper and scissors to determine who would get the cake. Before the final count, a portal appears in the middle of the campground and a woman flies out from it. She has a mask to cover her face and she has the five Charms of Bezel on her left arm. She grabs Gwen, hoping that Ben would come after her. He transforms to XLR8 and runs into the portal. Max returns with firewood, but with Ben and Gwen nowhere to be found. Stinkfly 10,000.png|Future Stinkfly Cannonbolt (Ben 10,000 version).jpg|Future Cannonbolt Future Four Arms.png|Future Four Arms FutureWildmutt10.jpg|Future Wildmutt Diamond Head Future2.png|Future Diamondhead Spitterupclose.png|Future Spitter Buzz shocking.jpg|Future Buzzshock The mysterious woman takes Gwen into a futuristic world and XLR8 comes to take her back. A girl on a hoverboard waves at XLR8. As he waves back, a kid spots him and recognizes him as a hero, calling him "Ben 10k". XLR8 spots a giant statue that says: "Hero of Heroes: Ben 10,000". XLR8 is amazed by how much he is recognized in this world. Suddenly, the statue is torn down and a giant animal fused with what resembles a rhinoceros, but cybernetically enhanced appears, called Exo-Skull. XLR8 runs towards him, hoping that he would be able to deliver a blow, but unfortunately, the Omnitrix times out before he can attack. The woman casts a spell before he attacked Ben. The woman attacks, hoping to take him down, but he shoots a net to take her down. Ben and Gwen were in danger and run for their lives. Immediately, someone speeds in to help. It was another XLR8, wearing a different color of attire and is bigger, Ben recognizing he is Ben 10,000. Ben is amazed how much he’s changed in the future and he asks him how the 10,000 aliens may be unlocked on the Omnitrix. Future XLR8 told the masked woman to send them back. Gwen and the woman insisted that he change his attitude. Immediately, Gwen realized that the woman was her, 30 years old, but she refers to herself as Gwendolyn. Gwen is amazed by how she knows magic, but Ben doesn’t seem to care now and wanted to know why they were taken from their time. Gwendolyn explains that Ben 10,000 has fully mastered the Omnitrix, but he still needs help. She says that it might not be enough power to support him in future encounters. Suddenly, Gwendolyn’s belt alerts them that Sector 15-D is being attacked, and it contained DNA samples from across the galaxy. Immediately, Ben knew that Dr. Animo was up to no good. Ben attempts to activate the Omnitrix, but with no luck. Something drives by shortly after, and it was the RV. Inside was 80-year-old Grandpa Max. It was his 80th birthday, and he was happy to see his grandkids as children again. They come inside the newly modified RV, and much of it has been rebuilt. They were amazed by how the RV now has the ability to fly. Ben asks where he sleeps, but Gwendolyn says that he has his own quarters, due to his other priorities. Ben asks Max if he’s coming, but he says that Ben 10,000 hasn’t needed his help for a long while. Instead, he wants a goodbye from them before they were sent back to their time. As the door closes, Max has a feeling of sadness. Ben turns to Stinkfly and they head in the sector. Inside, future Four Arms is already fighting. While Stinkfly tries to get through to future Four Arms, he didn't care what he said. As the smoke clears, Animo heads out, and he's biologically enhanced. His head is attached to what appears to be a giant gorilla. Animo plans to use all 10,000 of Ben 10,000's DNA to create 10,000 monstrous minions. Stinkfly comes in to attack, but future Four Arms ties Stinkfly’s tail down, and he shouts at him to stay out of his way. Gwendolyn tells Gwen that future Four Arms prefers everything to be done himself. Stinkfly struggles to get free. As future Four Arms and Animo fight, future Four Arms transforms into future Spitter, and he fires slime at Animo. Future Spitter transforms into future Buzzshock to electrify him, then future Cannonbolt to knock him out. He then transforms into future Four Arms to tie Animo down. The Galactic Enforcers arrive to help, but future XLR8 says that they're too late. Future Ultimos says that they should be given a chance to help out, but future XLR8 doesn't let them. Instead, he orders them to bring Animo to the Null Void. XLR8 decides to take Ben and Gwen back at headquarters. As the Galactic Enforcers clean up the mess they were told to do, Animo releases a gas that causes them to collapse. He opens up a chamber in what seems to be holding the remains of Vilgax. He reanimates the body. At Ben 10,000's headquarters, Ben is amazed by how it's built. Ben is glad to see that he has his own "hangout", but future XLR8 says he’s too busy monitoring Earth for any trouble. Ben is disappointed that he doesn’t have fun in the future. While future XLR8 scans for any dangers, he tells Ben and Gwen to not touch anything. Ben activates a hoverboard. While Ben and future XLR8 argue about their different behaviors, an alert is sent out that another sector is under attack. Gwendolyn says that the sector is 61 stories below them, though she realizes that the place is in danger. It was the location of the Null Void Projector. There, Animo tries to activate Null Void Projector, future XLR8 arrives and transforms into future Diamondhead to fight. Vilgax is shown alive. Gwen, Gwendolyn, and Ben arrive at the Null Void Projector room to help out. Ben tells the Gwens to go after Animo, while he goes to future Diamondhead to help fight Vilgax. He attempts to change to Four Arms, but transforms into Upgrade, and attacks Vilgax. Future Diamondhead tells Upgrade to get away, but Upgrade insists that if it's future Diamondhead's battle, then it's his too. Future Diamondhead transforms Upgrade into Cannonbolt by touching the Omnitrix symbol. Future Diamondhead then transforms into Wildmutt. Gwen and Gwendolyn are inside fighting Animo, while they notice that the Null Void is about to open. Cannonbolt and future Wildmutt continue fighting Vilgax, but it seems that they don't have the power to defeat Vilgax. Max comes just in time and fires the gun designed to destroy Vilgax. Cannonbolt tells Max to head in to help out Gwen and Gwendolyn while he and future Wildmutt battle Vilgax. Meanwhile, Gwen was in danger, but luckily, Max came just in time to extend his arm to reach her. At first, she was puzzled about it, but Max says a lot can happen in 20 years. He transforms his arm into a giant gun. Cannonbolt wondered if future Four Arms remembers his old way of fighting villains. Vilgax is amused by Ben 10,000's attempt to defeat him with his true form. Ben 10,000 turns Cannonbolt into Diamondhead and uses a hoverboard to make Vilgax try and get him. As he reaches the ledge of water, Diamondhead uses the diamonds to push him down. Ben 10,000 then transforms to a future ice alien to freeze the water. Diamondhead looks at the alien, and asks what his name is. The future alien says that he no longer names his aliens, but he remembers what Cannonbolt has told him. He says "Absolute Zero", Diamondhead thought that it was boring. Instead, he suggests "Arctiguana". Arctiguana seems to like the name. At the headquarters, Ben, Ben 10,000, Gwen, and Gwendolyn celebrate their grandfather's 80th birthday. Ultimos alerts that there is danger. But for the first time in years, he decides to take the day off and enjoy it with Max. Gwen realizes what they were brought to the future for: to help Ben 10,000 adjust his attitude. Ben 10,000 gives Ben a cube to take home telling him it's something he should have done years ago. Max is worried that the kids were missing, but they appear behind him. Ben then activates the cube and reveals a birthday cake, and they celebrate Max's birthday. Major Events *Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson learn about their possible future. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Spitter *Buzzshock * Arctiguana Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10,000 (first appearance; alternate timeline) *Gwen Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson (first appearance; alternate timeline) *Max Tennyson *Max Tennyson (first appearance; alternate timeline) *Ultimos (alternate timeline) *Tini (alternate timeline) *Synaptak (alternate timeline) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance; alternate timeline) *Dr. Animo (first appearance; alternate timeline) *Exo-Skull (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 *Stinkfly (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead By Ben 10,000 *XLR8 (x3, first time was off-screen transformation) *Four Arms (x3, first time was off-screen transformation) *Spitter (x2; first appearance) *Diamondhead (x2) *Buzzshock (first appearance) *Cannonbolt *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Arctiguana (first appearance) Spells Used *Kemo Char *Kemo Chas *Meena Goh *Interdamoto Laborator Quotes Errors Passersby.png|Error Gwendolyn Gwen 2 charms.png|Gwen has 2 charms on the forearm Gwen 3 charms.png|Gwen has 3 charms on the forearm Future Gwen Future XLR8 Gwen and Ben.png|XLR8 with Ben and Gwen Future XLR8 and Future Galactic Enforcers.png|XLR8 is alone Ben 10,000 episode error.png|Error XLR8's arm cut 2.png|Cannonbolt Fingers Error Cannonbolt and Ben 10,000.png|No Finger Error 635px-Future Dr. Animo Vilgax Diamondhead (2).PNG|In one scene Diamondhead Ben10,000 Omnitrix symbol was error *Ben asks Ben 10,000 about unlocking the other 9,990 aliens. However, at this point Ben had discovered 12 aliens, so he should've said 9,988, however Ben may have just been rounding up. *When both Bens were fighting Vilgax and fell off the building, Gwendolyn Tennyson appears in the group of people, but in Ken 10, happening 12 more years into the future, she appears as a kid so in this episode she should have been very young or not born yet. *The charms on Gwendolyn's arm changes places, the charms change from being three on the upper arm and two are the forearm to two on the upper arm and three on the forearm, in some shots. *XLR8 grabs Ben and Gwen, but then he runs alone. *In one scene XLR8's arm was miscolored. *Arctiguana is shown to have 3 fingers and 1 thumb instead of 2 fingers and one thumb. *When Ben 10,000 as XLR8 first encounters Dr. Animo in Sector 1-A Centric his visor is miscolored green. *After Cannonbolt and Four Arms got knocked down by Vilgax, Cannonbolt's finger had a black line around it like Ben 10,000's Cannonbolt. In the next scene the lines are gone. *In one scene, future XLR8 does not have the arrow symbol on his chest. *In one scene, Ben 10,000's Diamondhead's Omnitrix symbol was wrong. Naming and Translations Allusions *Gwendolyn has a hairdo similar to the one Trowa has in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Trivia *Cannonbolt replaces Ghostfreak in the intro sequence. *In this episode, Ben 10,000 is twice able to trigger 10-year-old Ben's transformations by touching the Omnitrix symbol. Teenage Ben uses this same method to change between forms in Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse; he does the same thing to 10-year-old Ben as teenage Ben did in The Forge of Creation. *On iTunes, it says Midnight Madness aired before this episode. es:Ben 10.000 (Episodio) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes